


Memories

by horrorriz



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Gay, M/M, Marriage, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorriz/pseuds/horrorriz
Summary: Oswald and Ed have been married for many years, despite their age starting to show their love is as strong as ever.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by my dear Selene <3  
> This is actually my first ever finished fic and despite it being short I poured my heart into this one.

"What's wrong?" Ed had walked ahead but stopped when he noticed Oswald was no longer by his side. Looking back he was several meters behind, hunching over his cane with a painful expression, reaching down to rub his bad leg.

"Nothing, you carry on without me. I'll catch up." Oswald replied, trying to take another step but his leg gave way, making him groan in pain. Ed hurried back to hold him for support.

"Please let go of me Ed, I can walk on my own." Oswald mumbled.

"Absolutely not. I didn't marry you all those years ago and make my vows to always be there for you just to leave you when you need me." Ed had a sour expression.

Oswald sighed. "But I'm old, and even uglier now. And look at me, I can't even take a short walk around my premises anymore..."

Ed frowned, he wanted to oppose him, tell him how wrong he was. But if it's something he had learned it's that Oswald was stubborn.  
"Come on, I'll help you." Ed put his arm around him and pointed at a nearby bench and patiently walked with him as he limped forward.

The old man who was once known as the notorious Penguin sat down with burden, out of breath. Over the years he had put on some weight in all honesty, but it wasn't a bad thing. Even if he disliked that people told him he looked more and more like an actual penguin. He wore his now much thinner hair carefully styled back, the once pitch black hair now with strands of graysilver hairs, making it look like glittery tinsel. Ed couldn't help but to think he looked alot like the portrait of his father Oswald had had painted and hung with the rest of the Van Dahl family. He also giggled at the memory when he had presented Ozzie with the painting of him as a mayor (with himself in the background), fully restored from the sabotage Ed had once done to it. Oswald had looked more surprised than when Edward had asked him to marry him. He had kissed him then hurried to get supplies to hang it up on the portrait wall, where it belonged.  
A life full of memories.

"What's so funny?" Oswald had been observing his lover being in a faraway place, falling deep down the memory lane, smiling.

"I can bring tears to your eyes, resurrect the dead, make you smile, and reverse time. I form in an instant but I last a lifetime. What am I?"

Oswald gave his husband a warm smile. "A memory." He admitted it, he used to get really annoyed of Edward's riddles. But with time he began to see the beauty of how Ed expressed himself. It also helped that he started to catch up on a few, can't say all those _1001 Riddles and answers_ books didn't help either...  
  
Edward leaned in and whispered something in Oswald’s ear, then gave him a soft but lingering kiss on his temple.  
Oswald’s eyes widened and started to shine as they teared up, then turned to kiss Ed with love as passionate as when he first fell in love with him.  
  


  
The sun had started to set, and the chilly autumn weather made Oswald pull his coat closer together.

"Time to go home?" Edward asked.

"Perhaps..."

He stood up and scooped up Oswald, carrying him like a newly wed wife.

"W-What are you doing Ed!? Stop right at this instant, put me down!" He struggled to break free but Ed had a firm grip and smiled as he started walking, holding his husband with ease, with no intention of ever letting him go.

 


End file.
